Human (Classic)
Humans are the main inhabitants of planet Earth and Yahwahtacsip also known as Ledger Domain. According to Tetrax, humans are considered a delicacy among most alien species. Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that we should all "wait and see" what a human's ultimate form will be. Human Hybrids Some people on earth that appear human may be half alien. In other words they are hybrids that have alien blood in them. According to Kevin, people with alien ancestry are actually fairly common on Earth. They are especially common among the offspring of The Plumbers and are speices of various other aliens. Evolution In Evolution their ability to evolve is pratically limitless due to their adaptibility that exceeds other species. In their Ultimate Form their appearences had pratically stayed the same except for their human DNA.The true extent of their abilities is currently unknown at this time. It is likely they will be stronger and more powerful in their ultimate form than a normal human. 'Notable Humans' 'Full-Humans' *Max Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Joel Tennyson *Cooper Daniels *Sandra Tennyson *Lili Tennyson *Jimmy Jones *Will Harangue *Jennifer Nocturne *Overlord *Professor Paradox (Immortal) *Charmcaster (Extra-Dimensional) *Hex (Extra-Dimensional) *Mike Morningstar (Possibly Extra-Dimensional) *Vera Tennyson *JT *Cash *Elena Validus *Dr. Animo *Captain Shaw *Driscoll *Eunice (Artificial) 'Human/Alien-Hybrids' NOTE: A character does NOT need to be 1/2 human 1/2 other species to be considered a hybrid. They can be 3/4 human, 7/8 human, *Kevin Levin (1/2-Human 1/2 Osmosian) *Kevin 11,000 (1/2-Human 1/2-Osmosian) *Devlin Levin (3/4-Human 1/4-Osmosian) *Gwen Tennyson (3/4-Human 1/4-Anodite) *Ben Tennyson (3/4-Human 1/4-Anodite) *Ben 10,000 (character) (3/4-Human 1/4-Anodite) *Gwendolyn Tennyson (7/8-Human 1/8-Anodite) *Kenny Tennyson (7/8-Human 1/8-Anodite) *Ken Tennyson (3/4-Human 1/4-Anodite) *Manny Armstrong (1/2-Human 1/2-Tetramand) *Helen Wheels (1/2-Human|1/2-Kineceleran) *Pierce (1/2-Human|1/2-Unknown) *Alan Albright (1/2-Human|1/2-Pyronite) *Ben 10,000 (Ultimate Alien) (3/4-Evolved Human 1/4-Evolved Anodite) Human Groups *The Forever Knights *Earth Plumbers *The Negative 10 *Circus Freak Trio *Shag Carpeting *Rojo's Gang 'Gallery' Shot01.png|The trio in Hero Time Cash&JT.jpg|Cash amd JT in the original series Pierce.png|1/2-Human|1/2-Unknown Benc.jpg|Ben Tennyson in the Original Series EP20-97.png|Kevin, Ben and his parents Ben 10 Gwen.jpg|Gwen Tennyson in the Original Series Officer Wells2.png|Sherif Mason's Partner Lucky Girl B10.png|Lucky Girl AF18.png|Cooper Michael Morningstar.png|Michael Morningstar Ben_10k.png|Ben 10,000 James_Jimmy_Jones.png|Jimmy Jones Alan Albright.png|Human\Alien hybrid Julie Yamamoto2.png|Ben and Julie Gwevin120.jpg|The Trio with Max Tennyson Gwevin103.jpg|Kevin and Gwen Gwen_and_Julie2.jpg|Gwen and Julie EP04-07 Vera.png|Vera Tennyson Simons.png|Simons EP25-45.jpg|Dr Animo in the original series AF45_Albedo.png|Albedo,originally a Galvan trapped in Ben's body 7844512.jpg|The end of Alien Force Dr.Animo D'Void.png|Dr. Animo in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Will Harangue.png|Will Harangue Ben_10_Alien_Swarm_(2009)1.jpg|Elena in Ben 10: Alien Swarm Clancy3.png|Clancy Elena bla.jpg|Elena in the comic 10Encantriz.JPG|Charmcaster Kenny.png|Kenny Tennyson Ben10aliensw2.jpg|Ben's Team in live action Tv_group_468.jpg|Bens team in animation and live action Kai Green.png|Kai Green Overlord.png|Captain nemesis later known as Overlord He`s ben 10 whoray.jpg|Ben in "The Forge of Creation" Picture 5o-1-.jpg|Eunice also known as the Unitrix Jimmy - The Big Story.jpg|Jimmy Jones Ben 10 ultimate alien episode fame ben caufing.jpg|The Trio Leaving Ben's House Trio is ready for ACTION.jpg|The Trio In Action Gwen ben y max de carrera contra el tiempo.png|Into Cross Time Elena.jpg|Elena in animation 16.png|Ben 10,000 UA Category:Alien species Category:Sapient Beings Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Alien Species